You don't Get to touch my squints
by Halfpastdead001
Summary: Just a little some thing that popped into my head. Totally, a fair bit daft but in a warm your heart sort of a way. We all know that Booth is totally ALFA male when it comes to bones but what happens when Zack is the target of a beating M slsh ! you have
1. Chapter 1

Just a little some thing that popped into my head. Totally, a fair bit daft but in a warm your heart sort of a way. We all know that Booth is totally ALFA male when it comes to bones but what happens when Zack is the target of a beating

You don't get to touch my Squint 

Zach is walking through a dark ally way on his way to the crime scene he is walking fast only to get himself to the scene faster he tells himself. He isn't scared he isn't going to get jumped. He repeats this mantra to him self.

As he reaches the middle of the dark ally he hears laughter and it makes his blood freeze, this it not happy and gay laughter it's cold and menacing a laughter that takes him back to high school when people found out he was gay that laughter was followed by a beating that lasted for longer than he stayed conscious.

He shakes himself from those thoughts and put on a face of determination he isn't going to let drunken fools scare him. Time seems to slow as he reaches the other end of the ally he sees what seems to be 20 large and quite frankly scary people all of them looking at him as a thou they were hunters and he the prey.

Zach takes a deep breath to steady him self before he steps out of the complete darkness in to the dark grey of the partially illuminated street. He soon wishes he had stayed put as the cat calls and lude innuendo hit his ears , he jumps out of his skin when a hand grabs his rear and a voice some how right next to him asks

'You lost your boy friend fag?' The owner of the voice is too close and Zack is stuck the voice continues as do the hands that maul him; he feels like a piece of meat and dislikes it. Zack starts to panic, no wait he is panicking he cant get away they are surrounding he can't breath the cacophony of noise is deafening his voice is blocked In.

Agent Booth is at the side of the crime scene, he is pacing and muttering a bout super geeks and them needing watches or being able to read the dam things no one is really sure and no one in there right mind is gonna ask him.

Suddenly he stops pacing like a caged panther and his head springs up then tilts one way like he is hearing some thing in the distance, before any one comment on his dog like actions he is off at full speed in the direction of the ally way. The one every one had trouped down not an hour ago. He rounds the corner of the street and what he sees makes his blood boil. There on the floor amongst his geek equipment and at least 20 pairs of shoes is Zack bloodied and battered a whimpering, simpering mess.

Zach is curled up in a ball trying to protect his face and chest from the pummelling his back is receiving; he doesn't know how he got down there. That doesn't matter right now what matters right now is staying awake till they get board and leave him to sort him self out. Zach has no way of knowing that help has arrived in the shape of one very pissed of and imposing Agent Booth.

Agent Booth is not seen by the group yet, but the imposing sight of this avenging angel would make any lesser man shit him self and surrender in the blink of an eye.

The sounds the group make are silenced and stunned in to statues by the thunder filled voice of

'Stop what your doing or I'll blow you're fucking heads off!! FB FUCKIN I wank stains move away from the boy and hold your hands above your head'

All the men take a gigantic step back all stuttering they weren't doing nothing just having some fun we didn't mean anything by it. Falling over them self to get away from this storming FBI agent's boy, some look like they are going to make a run for it but soon change there minds as the single FBI man turns in to 30.

None of the people involved had heard the commotion of 30 pairs of feet running to back there law enforcement brother up none of them dare move as 30 standard issue FBI revolvers pointed at ether there heads or there legs.

Agent booth move forward his only concern now is the now still and silent body of Zach lying on the floor. Booth moves slowly oblivious to the men being held at bay.

After a few short steps he is at Zach's side trying to get a response but there is no out ward singe of life booth vainly searches for a pulse but in his state of panic he is feeling in the wrong place.

Both looks up at the men who have hurt his squint and with a fire in his eyes that betray his cool exterior he says with a low growl

'If my boy doesn't wake up I'm not gonna be responsible for my actions. NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TOUCHES MY SQUINT!!' by the time he's finished the sentence he is screaming at the futcher felons. Some one behind Booth down on the ground and the men comply, Just as Booth lifts his head to order an ambulance Zach moves just enough to get his attention a look of pure joy passes over his face as Zach says

'Seely am I alive? Am I really your boy your squint?' Then promptly passes back out.

Booth breaths a sigh and he is summarily booted out of the way by the paramedics so they can attend to the wounded man child on the floor.

Booth moves to help with the reading of marander rights and the cuffing of the offenders. As he finishes his last felon he hears his guys one after the other saying to the people in the back of the FBI van

'Your dam lucky my brother got to you be for me I would have fucked you up for going after my son '

Every comment made reference to Zach being a brother cousin uncle or some family member of all 30 men, Booth stood open mouthed stunned by the way his FBI colleges where going over the top for Zach. As soon as every one was locked in the van or on there way to hospital, Booth made his way back to the first crime scene following the others. As soon as every thing was finished at crime scene 1 and 2 every one headed out to the Hospital to make sure Zach really was alive.

When they (Booth, Bones, Hogins and Angela.) arrived at the hall way Zach's room was on they all stopped in there tracks. The hall way was full of the 30 FBI agents who had run to Zach's rescue. Each of them waiting to make sure (Agent) Booths boy is alive.

Booth clears his voice to get every ones attention and the hall way fall silent every set of eyes is on him waiting for him to speak.

'Guys what's going on here? You don't all need to be here do you?'Booth smiles at them not sure whether to laugh at them for being softies or yell at them that there are crimes to go and solve.

A large African American agent from the back speaks over the top of the other agents to say

'What do you expect us to do Seely He's your boy isn't he? We got to look after our own don't we?'

'Well I guess you think so but the man in there isn't my son. Parker is 4 not 24 that in there is Zach one of Bones' squints.'His eyes twinkling. Again the agent from the back speaks up to say

'Well I'm still staying that boy took a beating for coming to help us he isn't gonna be left for a moment.'

Bones looks at Booth and just says

'You really are a knight in standard FBI issues body armour.'

'Your damn right I am Bones like I said no one hurts my squints ever' Booth said before making his way to Zach's door .

As Booth walks through the door he takes in the sight of Zach's broken body it seems almost as pale as the hospital sheets he's covered with. Only the savagely dark black and purple bruises show up against as a contrast.

Booth can't tell if Zach is awake or not his face is swollen and bruised beyond recognising.

'Zach I'm sorry for not being faster I thought you where just being slow. When you get outta here I'm gonna teach you how to defend your self this wont happen again I promise.' Booth couldn't tell if Zach heard him or not he made no movement to say he had or not.

Booth stayed all night the others came and went the entire agent came in to sit with Zach and Booth none of them stayed long. In the end only two agents stayed the night one was Booth the other was the large agent who spoke up to Booth in the hall way.

Agent Samuel Zachary sat with Booth the whole night not saying any thing till around 6 am when he had built up enough courage to ask the question that had been burning in his mind since he saw Zach put on to the stretcher At the scene. He takes a deep breath and just comes out with

'If Zach isn't your son is he your boy friend then?'He flinches as he finish

Booth whips his head round so fast he almost falls off his chair, he looks at Sam wide eyed with a half smirk on his face.

'No ha ah Sam no he not my any thing I think I was just over whelmed when I saw what they had done to him. Do I want to ask why you want to know?' said Booth trying not to laugh at Sam like he was a loon. Sam looks around and then looks at Zach

'He's cute, I'm gay and I heard he got beat up for being gay' Sam says quickly hoping he has just said some thing really stupid.

Booth looks right at Sam with big round eyes and says

'It's cool Sam, but I didn't know Zach was I mean is gay, but um er I guess you know I'm not in the way yea? But I warn you now you better look after him or the others wont have time to hurt you the squints will get there first.'

Zach has been awake since before Booth said he wasn't his son and heard everything and although he couldn't see who thought he was 'cute'. It made him feel better and he hoped when he could see again the guy might be cute him self. He did know that his crush on Booth was over. It didn't change the fact Booth was there that it had been Booth who saved him and from the sound of it Booth had been by his bed all night.

A few days later Zach was allowed home and back to work but he was restricted to light work and no field work for over a month.

One week latter

Every one was back at the lad even Zach who even though he limped and favoured his right arm was getting work done.

Booth and Sam walked in to the medical lab with a plan of action. Booth went to distract Hogins, Bones and Angela, wile Sam tried to ask out Zach.

Sam walked up to Zach Pretending that he needed to ask Zach more questions a bout the attack. It was easier then Sam thought to get close to Zach and ask him some really simple questions.

When Sam thought Zack was relaxed enough he came out with

'Zach do you think your sexuality had any thing to do with the attack? ' Sam hopes that Zach will answer in a way that will let him know for a fact that he is as he hopes interested in men he holds his breath waiting for an answer.

'I don't think that they knew I am gay Agent Zachary but I find people often don't need a reason to attach any one.' Zach said with out looking up and in his usual monotone voice.

'Sam busts out with

'I'm not really here to interview you Zach every one who attacked you is behind bars there really isn't much more you can tell me un less you wanna go out with me some time ?'Sam looks down and blushes hoping that Zach isn't gonna be mad.

Zach is stumped his mouth opens and closes with nothing being said before Zach finds his voice and says

'You mean me? The geekest geek there is? The guy who got beaten up not a weeks ago? Not that I mind or any thing but Sam your way hotter than well anyone and I'm sure you could do better.'

Sam looks at Zach like he's lost his mind then kiss's him soundly pulling Zach's body close to him. Pulling back slowly from the kiss Sam says

'From where I'm standing you looks kinnda hot and any how I like little a geekie in my man' Zach is limp in Sam's arms as Angela walks back out and Sequels very VERY loudly at the sight of a huge African American man holding Zach as any man would a woman. This startles Sam and Zach and they cling to each other and look around until they spot the now bouncing Angela. Zach is the first to pull him together and speak

'Angela do you have to squeal so loud as to make my boy friend squeeze me till I can't breath?'

Sam gasps at Zach before he says 'Zach you mean that? You want to go out with me? I mean you wanna go for lunch?'

Angela has run back in to the others and told them what's happening but before they all get back out again Zach and Sam are disappearing out of the lab one arm round each other.

AN

What do you recon? Was this a waste of time? Do you want more?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n

Due to a horrific accident involving my son I am putting my writing on hold I don't know how long for but I need to be ablr to look after my sons bandages and meds

Thanx to the quick actions of an unknown man my sons scalding scars will not be as bad as thy could have been only his arm and a small strip of sick on his torso is damaged thank the hevens he is still in nappys or id end up rasing a girl !!!

Yo any paremnt out there that read my fics don't for get a bout your hot drinks even after 20min a cup of tea or coffee anc still give your child the worse bun possoble learn from my mistake keep e up high or off the edge of the table

I hope I can get back to writing soon but right now my first and only consen is for my son

Love and peace


	3. Chapter 3

And you thought Booth was bad?

As usual I don't own Bones. This second part has been kindly beta (ed) by Wrenn8811 she rules. Enjoy.

Dinner, tensions and shovel talks

Italics is thoughts

After they walked out of the lab holding onto each other both Zach and Sam felt rather self conscious, Sam because he just came out to five people instead of oneZach had a gigantic man draped over him and he'd never so much as kissed another man before today let a lone kissed a man and come out on the same day.

Sam walks Zach to Wong Foos since it is close and he knows Sid won't say any thing about him walking in with Zach. As they walk toward Wong Foos both men tried to think of something to say but was Zach seems to be having trouble thinking beyond "Sam's hot and thinks I'm cute WOW." this thought just kept going round and round his head almost making him dizzy. All Sam could think of to say "is what do you want to eat" and that just seemed daft since Sid would know any way. Before ether of them had thought of any thing, they where in Wong Foos and sitting in a booth facing each other.

Sid is beside the table with a small smile playing on his lips. Sid hands them both a drink giving them something to do with there hands, he can feel the tension sexual and other wise coming from both men. Sid says

'I'll be back with your order in a minuet, make yourselves at home?' Sid turns away and thinks to him self _those two need to feel at home but just a little outta there dept I know just what to make 'em!_

Zach is the first to speak after Sid leaves to go do what ever it is he does when he figures out what people want to eat he states in a quiet voice that 'I'm very uncomfortable, you're the first man I've kissed and all I can think of right now is you kissed me in front of my colleagues and they don't know I'm gay…'before Zach can finish his sentence Sam's body is crushing the table between them as he leans over and soundly kisses Zachs' open mouth. Zach responds enthusiastically pulling on Sam's tea shirt to pull him closer. The kiss leaves both men breathless.

Sam climbs off the table and sits next to Zach. Sam whispers to Zach

'I couldn't tell you hadn't done anything before you've made me hotter than hot with that sweet little kiss in the lab, I'm sorry if I scared you, if I had known I would have gone about it different and don't worry about your mates Booth is gonna give 'em hell if they tease ya after all you're his squint he's gotta look out for you.'

'Booth knows I'm gay?' Zach says quietly looking at his hands.

'Sweet little man 'course he knows your gay he's the one who set it up for me to ask you out! And I don't believe it! Booth was right! I tell you got me hotter than hot and all you pick up on is that Booth knows your gay? You really are as sweet and innocent as he said.'

Sam leans in to Zach tilting his head and his large strong hands travel to Zach's neck as he pulls Zach down for another heart stopping kiss. All thoughts of Booth and the rest of the lab are forgotten, wile new thoughts are surfacing for the first time they don't particularly make any sense or last long enough to be examined.

Before ether of them had issues with breathing Sid cleared his throat.

They jumped apart both looking flushed and guilty. Sid just shakes his head and places there food down if front of them. He recites what he has made them

'Zach you have macaroni and cheese with mild spiced chorizo sausage and green peppers, Sam you have chicken nuggets with a spicy tomato salsa and fries enjoy and try and keep your hands off each other your friends are going to be here soon, your gonna need all the energy you can get.'

Zach looks at Sam sheepishly and as Sid walks away asks. 'How do you think he does that? Know just what I want and knows when Booth and the others are gonna get here?'

With a small smile and a deep chuckle Sam says 'I wish I knew little Z but he does and that's all that matters.'

'Did you just call me 'Little Z', Sam?' Zach asks confused.

"Ummm…yea I… uuerrrr ….guess I did I mean I'm sorry ….I'm so bad at this aren't I? It was only meant as a little joke 'coz you're littler than I am …..I'm just gonna shut up now …….' Sam jabbers on to him self berating himself and his forwardness, Zach puts his smaller hand on to Sam's to get his attention.

'Sam, its ok, this is all new to me I've got no idea how this is supposed to go and I've never had a nick name before except for Booth calling me a Squint and Cam's calling me Zacharoni, I didn't like it when she did it but I like being your littler Z …I mean smaller Z if you still want to call me that ….I I don't mind Gods this is hard! Can I kiss you?' Zach runs out of breath and looks at Sam with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

Sam turns from his food and gives a slight nod and lowers his head ready to be kissed, Zach has only just made contact with the skin on Sam's very soft plump lips as they both hear a squeal, jumping apart they spot Angela standing at the edge of the seating area.

Both Zach and Sam bestow a glare that would melt bone on Angela before unconsciously snuggling closer for protection.

Angela gushes over the two of them saying 'You two look so cute together, all snugly buggly together and that kiss sooooo hot!!'

Before she can say any more Booth claps his had over her mouth and says, 'Sorry for the interruption fellas. I think, Sam you are about to get invaded and you're about to get the shovel talk 3 times in a row you have been warned, here comes Hodgins!'

Booth sits on the opposite side of the table to the two of them waiting for Hogins to walk up. Zach visibly shrinks wile Sam seems to grow with a possessive pride.

Hodgins looks at his work college/roommate /little brother /know-it-all and shakes his head. He looks at Zach hiding behind Sam for protection he wonders how come Zach feels the need to hide from me. 'Zach are are you ok? Can you out from behind Sam and talk to me?' Hogins asks like he's talking to a frightened animal.

Sam turns to Zach and lean in close to him to whisper 'Littler Z it's ok to talk to him, I don't think he mad at you he might kill me by the looks of it but he's not gonna yell at you. He is your friend right?' Zach nods weekly in to Sam's arm but only come out from behind him by a fraction of an inch to look around him at Hodgins.

'Are you mad at me Hodgins? Are you mad that I didn't tell you when you said I could move in with you? I did mean to tell you honest I did but …'Zach trails off when Hodgins let out a full bodied guffaw and has to hold himself up with the table, he huffs and puffs for a wile till he can get his breath back.

Breathlessly Hodgins says 'Zach Zacharonie 'he made air quotes round each name and raise his eye brows as he says 'Littler Z its ok I already knew, do you think I wouldn't? Why would I yell at you or be mad you're like my little brother, your one of my friends I don't care who you sleep with as long as they are legal and they want it and your both happy.'

He turns his gaze to Sam and says clearly and with obvious menace in his voice 'you hurt him in any way shape or form by action or inaction I will hunt you down and kill you with a shovel slowly and painfully, don't think I couldn't hide you're body ether I'll have the help of the FBI, a world famous forensic anthropologist and a very sneaky artist, are we clear Mr Zachary?'

The authority and challenge in his voice clear and undeniable. Sam just nodded his head and quietly chuckled to him self knowing that this little hairy man was serious. He didn't doubt that his little Z's friends would do every thing in their power to protect him and carry out that threat.

All the while this is going on Bones has walked up sat down and listened intently, sitting down next to Booth. Looking at Booth with wide disbelieving eyes she simply states 'You set them up.'

Booth grins and quips 'yup I'm cupid in shiny amour didn't you know?'

tbc.


End file.
